You Can't Have Me
by Rurple101
Summary: Edward is a player and does as he wants, with whoever he wants and how he wants. Bella is a normal vampire who catches his eye. What happens when he discovers he can't have her?  Rated M as Edward may get a bit graphic in some later chapters
1. Chapter 1

** Summary: Edward is a player and does as he wants, with whoever he wants and how he wants. Bella is a normal vampire who catches his eye. What happens when he discovers he cannot have her?**

**

* * *

**

**You Can't Have Me**

**Chapter 1**

**EDWARD POV**

"You not up for it then little sis?" I asked my sister, Alice Cullen as I departed from our huge luxurious town cabin in Forks, Washington, for school. The look I got from her was defiantly _not_ one for the faint hearted. In fact, the expression _if looks could kill_, flashed across my mind. If that was a look that could kill then that one would have killed me if I had been human – which I wasn't.

I heard Alice think: _You are so dead Edward Cullen!_

"You cannot catch me when you are off school _ill_, Ali" I said at normal volume as she would still be able to hear me from there – or anywhere in fact. I smiled at my arrogance; it got me through the day.

I beep unlocked my town car today; my _baby_ Volvo. It was silver, fast and had a speedometer the size of my…

"TOO MUCH _IMFORMATION_!" I heard Alice yell as she predicted what I was thinking in my head. I laughed and waited for my other siblings but then smacked myself on the head remembering that they also weren't going to be in school today as they'd gone hunting without Alice.

I checked out my reflection in the mirror before driving off. I looked, sexy as hell.

I'd often been called an 'arrogant, pig-headed, whoring, stupid and embarrassing-to-the-family-name twat' by Alice before and my answer had been discovering her credit card bills and showing them to Esme and Carlisle – getting her grounded. _Result_!

As usual as I drove into the school car park, everyone came badgering me as I got out of my car. _Geez_, I felt like I was some sort of famous celebrity in this school.

The entire family felt it, but only I got to live like one. I'm not ashamed to share that I'm not longer a sad lonely virgin. I'm as hot as chilli in the bedroom, believe you me, and my current girl, Tanya Denali is pretty good too. It was good that I had tested the theory of human-vampire sex and it was better than normal interestingly enough. Our friends from Denali (including Tanya) had moved down with us but Tanya was a vampire so I'd had a break after Jessica Stanley and I had done it.

She avoided me now and decided that she would remain pure (_after having sex with a vampire?)_ and live a normal life afterwards and she was a Christian. _Jesus Christ she was stupid!_

I got out, barging everyone away and made my way over to Tanya who I'd seen sitting with her two sisters; Irina and Gemma.

Gemma was a relatively new vampire having being the youngest of all of us. She had been changed when she was 16 and had been like it for a year and a half more than you should do. I'm not complaining, more time for me to build my ego bigger.

She smiled at me as I walked towards them: _God he is just too sexy. But I'd never do that to Tanya. But there again, listening to her saying how good he is in bed annoys the crap outta me, _she thought but then she knew she'd blush if she could.

Tanya's thought were what she knew I'd see. She had looked at herself in the mirror only in her underwear for me this morning and my dick was spluttering to go. He wanted to go, I wanted to go…

"Hey Sexy" I said and seized her by the butt, god it was bubbly, I wanted to take her to the janitor's closet right then. She turned and grabbed my face and attacked her mouth to mine. I dug my tongue into hers and wrestled with my tongue as my hands slid down under her cotton shirt towards her bra.

"Edward!" her restraint was bad but firm, just as much as her butt. I ignored her and carried on. My hands found her strap and traced the silk towards her breast, running my fingers just inside her bra, causing her to buckle as if she were carrying a ton of bricks. She moaned into my mouth out of pure pleasure.

Then my hands unclipped her bra and I slid it off her from under her shirt. It was bright red and had silk woven into it. I groaned, my dick deciding my choice for me.

"I have a matching thong _underneath…_" she whispered huskily in my ear. I just grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, turning to run for the janitor's closet. But I got stopped by Ms Prude; our revered headmistress.

"Cullen! Denali! What in the name of-" she spotted Tanya's bra in my hand. "-MY OFFICE NOW!" she yelled at us. Tanya hoped down and grabbed her bra and hurried towards her homeroom.

_That stupid bitch…_

After I'd had the most boring lecture of all time from Ms Prude, walking out and sticking the middle finger up at her – I decided to go have a fag behind the Reception building. Only Mrs Cope would hear me and she never stopped me before. Despite her age, she was good at kissing.

I walked across the parking lot to get to Reception. As I did, a Bugatti Veron rolled into the parking lot. It was black and had blacked out windows. The car stopped in a parking lot and out of the car stepped a girl who looked so beautiful and sexy, I had to stop walking and stare.

She wore dark red sunglasses, held a Gucci handbag along with diamond black boots. Her hair was a dark chestnut colour; cascading down her slender back to a _perfect_ butt. She wore a dark red cardigan with a black top underneath but it was low enough for you to see her cleavage. She wore a black mini skirt underneath (or was it just a mini-dress?) which made her legs go on forever.

She was the most sexist chick I'd ever seen. But the way she moved told me that she wasn't even just a chick. She was a vampire as well. How else would you disguise pale white skin that glitters in the sun like diamonds in her shoes and the _golden_ irises?

The sound of Katy Perry's _Californian Gurls_ could be heard before she slammed the door shut. She locked it and stroked her hand down the bonnet as she walked. She strode right into Reception and I used my vampire hearing to eavesdrop.

"_Hello_?" the mysterious girl said; her voice full of confidence and sexiness. I readied myself to control the urge to moan out loud when she spoke. I heard footsteps and I saw through Mrs Cope's mind the scene before her.

"_Hello, my dear. What can I do for you today_?" she asked nervously. **_She looks just like Edward, she thought. Dear lord! I hope she isn't his real girlfriend!_**

I chuckled and continued watching. "_Yes, I am a new student here. This is __Forks__High School__, isn't it_?" the girl looked worried for a flicker of a moment.

"_Don't worry my dear. This is the high school here in Forks. Let me check your name...?"_ Mrs Cope asked and I leaned forward to catch her name.

"_Isabella Swan_."

"_Ah, Chief Swan's daughter is that right?_" Mrs Cope asked happily as she ticked a box on the sheet in front of her. All I could see was her doing her things and relayed on my hearing to spy on 'Isabella'.

_Bugger_! She was the mysterious daughter of Charlie Swan? The daughter he'd praised on so well?

"_Yes, that's dad_." She chuckled along with the receptionist; I made a note to remember it for memory.

"_Right here you are my dear. Here is your timetable. Physics first, French afterwards, German third, Spanish and then Games after lunch along with Chemistry. Also, get this slip signed by all of your teachers so you don't get lost and return it afterwards. Is that ok my dear?_" Mrs Cope recited and Isabella nodded.

Isabella then left Reception and strolled causally towards her car and opened it to hear another song on the Katy Perry album turn on. Isabella checked that no one was looking before flooring it across the car lot towards a space near mine. I ducked into my car and got out, acting out if I had been late as well. But the bell rang as I started walking over to introduce myself to her. She didn't turn, nor did she pause as she strolled confidently towards the French classrooms. _Damm_! My greatest opportunity to introduce myself and start questioning her failed! Plan B…

**BELLA POV**

This was ridiculous, I thought to myself as I carried on down the corridor towards my French classroom. Everyone was staring at me and not because of my inhuman beauty – because I was new – _great disguise Bella!_ I sighed and walked into my classroom, trying not to let the scent of human blood to domain my thirst. Despite having a gift to ignore bloodlust since I'd been created, it was still hard in new places.

It only took me a few seconds to get over it as I adjusted to my surroundings. I sat down at a random seat. The teacher strolled in and he seemed surprised. The expression told me that this was a class was a quiet and less active than the others he had. He had brown curly hair and dazzling grey eyes – _Next! Not for me!_

He was a human and he seemed in his forties already. Attractive but too old. I sighed – what was the point of me coming here – to this small desolate town of Forks. There were vampires here already, that was obvious. I could trace their scent to a few miles into the middle of desolate forest as well.

Just as I thought that, I sighed again, busying myself with getting out my books and – when the teacher turned his back – walked at vampire speed to his desk. I dumped it on the desk and turned and walked normally to my seat. I was sat down for a few minutes when the door opened and three more students walked in. I heard them all gasp.

Looking up through my eyelashes I saw two girls and a boy. The boy had bright creamy blonde hair and freckles. He seemed muscular but you could tell it was fake when I heard his mutterings; "I wish it wasn't fake now". I chuckled under my voice so no human could hear it.

I drew my mind to the other two females who now were walking towards their seats. One of them had dark long brown hair, a lot lighter than mine but you could know in an instant that she was fake as well. Messed and ruffled up lip gloss was smeared across her lower lip and her eyeliner was out of line with her eyes. Either she has woken up seriously late or she had just had a make out session with the blonde male in the janitor's closet.

The other seemed a lot kinder just by looking at her face. She, compared to the other two, was a lot more…cleaner than they were. She wore a hint of make-up, just a slight pink lipstick and a little bit of blusher. Her hair was tied up in a neat pony tail, only just gracing her shoulders. She had smooth black hair and was wearing simple clothes; the kind I wore when I was still human.

The fake girl looked at me with an enthusiastic smile on her face; oh lord, save me.

"_Hey_! Who are you?" she said, spreading her arms on the desk in front of me where she sat, her low cut top showing me and in fact probably everyone her cleavage. I shuffled away from her in disgust. I didn't answer but felt slightly guilty despite the disgust I felt from her.

"Bella." I said stiffly.

"Bella? As in Bella _Swan_?" she asked, her voice shrill, making the teacher scowl in her direction.

"What's it to you?" I asked, causally.

She stopped short and I had to bite back a growl. Great – she was a spreader – a bitch, gossiper. She wanted Goss.

I tried to contain my shudder but sighed as I knew that kind of control with me was useless. She carried on without noticing my displeasure.

"Yeah, anyway, like Lauren sits with me ya, and I was like, wondering, like if ya, you know like wanntad to sit with us ya know?" she asked in a fake tone – hold the shudder Bella.

I decided to answer her and containing my dazzling power at will. "Thanks for the offer but I'll pass."

She looked offended for a second before shrugging and turning her back on me. I sighed in relief. The door opened and another handful of students came in, none of which held my attention. Then the teacher, who had been sitting at his desk decided to start the class. He took the register and nodded in my direction when my name was called. I remained in my seat – who was I to humiliate myself in front of these humans? I took back the insult at once. I couldn't be a bitch, I missed being a human and I knew it, I couldn't lie about it.

The French class went on quite easily; I got all my first day grades quite well; the teacher noticing I was the best out of the entire class, maybe even better than he was.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for me, nothing or nobody stood out for me. I was annoyed; surly the right person was here to help me out? – _no_? Well, I thought, as I decided to ditch the rest of the day just after break – I needed to sort my new house out anyway. I got into my Bugatti and switched my radio on. I sang along to _Hummingbird Heartbeat_ as I left the parking lot.

* * *

**Hope this is a good opening! Just a good idea I thought of. Why Edward?Why? will be out soon! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Can't Have Me**  
Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I was walking towards the school steps the following morning when I was stopped by a handsome looking male with bronze spiky hair. He had emerald eyes, alive with menace and desire. I took my sunglasses off as he looked me up and down; his expression giving him away instantly. I humoured him.

"What's your name?" he asked, his voice was smooth as velvet but his mind must have been dirty as fuck. Worse than mine had been as a human.

"Bella" I answered, deciding to act innocent. I had noticed him yesterday.

"Well…I was wondering if we could go out sometime…" he trailed off.

I nodded, thinking to lead him on as I was ahead. "That sounds probable. But I don't think…"

He was looking at me curiously, wondering if he was in or not.

"…I don't think that us, going out and all would be happening anytime soon in our lifetime, Edward Cullen. I've heard about you and I'm not exactly a slut am I?" I finished and raised my eyes.

He looked deeply disappointed. "I wasn't saying that you were…a slut, I just…"

"You just thought that you would try and shag me as I was new and had nothing on you about your past?" I finished again.

He flushed.

"You do know who I am, don't you! My father is the Chief Police Officer – I know everything about you!"

He didn't respond. I put my glasses back on and walked back to the school, ignoring the sound of him calling me back.

**EDWARD POV**

My plan failed – shit.

Isabella (or Bella as she said to me) Swan was one tricky woman to work out. All I knew about her was that she was a vampire, very intelligent and sexy as _fuck_.


End file.
